SSBB High School
by soren453
Summary: Soren moves to SSBB HS in pursuit of Ike but finds that she meets a boy whom she likes even more. Rated M for about everything but not every entry will include everything and i will warn you at the beginning at each entry. many different genres but they only let me put 2 and just about every character is loved and talked about.
1. Prolouge

SSBB High School Prologue

Last Moments

In Soren's Eyes

"I'm sorry Soren but this is a better school for me," Ike told me from the other end of the phone line.

"But Ike!" I began to protest but was cut off.

"I have to go. My dad is calling for me; he probably wants me to finish packing," he stated calmly before hanging up.

There has to be something I can do to stay by his side, I thought as I pushed my phone into my jean pocket.

"Mother!" I shouted down the stairs as I turned off my bedroom light.

"What is it?" she shouted back from the kitchen.

"I need to transfer to a different school," I started explaining as I ran down the stairs, "Can I please start attending SSBB high school?"

My pleading only achieved me a misunderstanding scowl from across the kitchen counter.

"_Why on earth_ would you want to go there?" my mother asked as he voice squeaked, "Haven't you heard about the fighting?"

"No, but-" she cut me off like always to explain what her reasons were for her being right and why I was wrong.

"Soren," she started calmly, straining the frustration I gave her so early in the morning, "there are fights every week there, sometimes every _day_."

"Mother, please," I pleaded again, "Just hear me out."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go. One reason why I would let you run off to the dangers of the world right after I found you," she told me as she began cutting vegetables for our evening stew.

"Because Ike is moving and that's where he'll be going to high school now," I started explaining. Finally some sympathy shinned in her eyes as she tried finding a reason why her position in my life is more important than Ike's, "He could protect me, and you know how important he is to me."

"Child, please," she sighed heavily as she dropped her chopped carrots into a boiling pot of water, "Just stop this non-sense, you're smarter than this. You're not going to that school and that's final. Even if you did enroll, where would you stay? You and Ike might be best friends but do you really think you can live with them?"

I sighed in slight defeat but then saw my one shot at winning this argument.

"What if I earned the money to rent an apartment?" I asked as I watched her cut up potatoes and broccoli, the nastiest creation on the planet.

"How would you get that much money in time to enroll before the four years are up?" she asked me as she barely missed her fingertip with the knife.

"I could do it," I protested calmly, "That new restaurant down the street is hiring, I could try getting a job there and I could also baby sit some of the neighbors' kids."

She huffed a little then made a sympathetic smile.

"Well you can try, and when you have half the money you'll need, I'll chip in and sign you up for that school."

"Thank you so much mother!" I cheered as I grabbed my bag for school.

"You're welcome," she sighed, "but you better work your butt off for the money or else there's not a chance you're going to get enough."

"That's not a problem at all," I assured her as she looked out the large opened window and spotted the bus on its way.

"How about you start saving money right now and take the bus instead of spending money on gas?" she asked me as I headed out the door.

When I arrived at my current high school, Fire Emblem or FE for short, I began wondering how the others were reacting to Ike leaving and wondered how they would react to my decision.

I looked over to the lockers as I walked through the double doors and saw our group of friends.

Ike had only told them yesterday, at last minute like always, and decided he wouldn't come to school today so that he could do some last minute packing.

"Hey Soren," Titania shouted out, "Did you talk to Ike?"

Her red braided hair was sloppier than usual and her normally bright eyes seemed duel. Out of our little group, she seemed the most upset and obviously wouldn't be over this anytime soon.

"Yes," I answered mournfully, I would have preferred him to stay but I'd follow him to the ends of the earth so I could hopefully repay what he had done for me, "He claims that going to SSBB will be better for him."

"How could he think that school is better? And how could he just leave like this? Doesn't he have a brain? He could have at least told us about it sooner so we could have hung out some more," Rhys cried out.

"He probably thinks that if he had told us sooner we would all be depressed about it so he wanted to see us smiling for the last bit," Oscar tried to explain.

"I don't blame him after that fight with coach Zelgius," Boyd huffed, "he kind of reminds me of the legendary Black Knight from history class."

"You're ridiculous," Mia sighed as she put her palm to her face.

"Well maybe it's just a joke," Ilyana tried to insure in her soft, exhausted voice. I hope she ate a big enough breakfast, Rhys isn't too fond of her passing out from hunger all the time.

"Ike wouldn't joke like that," Titania explained in a desperate tone.

Ilyana looked down at her feet and allowed her light hair to surround her face.

"I'm surprised you don't look worse than Titania, Soren," Rhys pointed out, "You and Ike are so close and you're always by his side, this will probably mess up your whole schedule."

"Well I talked to my mother and she said," I started mumbling the rest as my nerves got into me.

"She said what?" Oscar asked in his soft, tender voice.

"Well it was just a thought and I think it'll be fine…" my rambling was starting to get on my own nerves. Why was it so hard to just tell them?

"Spit it out little miss shadow," Shinon mocked as he came up from behind me with Gatrie.

Miss shadow, oh how I won't miss that drunken moron.

"Hush Shinon," Titania hissed.

As much as I loathed that name, I knew it was coming and if I were to lose that, I would lose my vast knowledge of my surroundings with it. If I were to move schools, I would no longer be able to predict the best course of action to avoid a stressful day.

"Oh so now you're going to be her oh so mighty protector? Poor little girl can't defend herself, seems that she's been hiding under the shadow of the boy for so long she doesn't even know how to speak for herself," he smirked at his self-found 'brilliance'.

"I'm going to get a job and earn the money to move," I finally told them. My sudden sharpness caught them off guard as usual and none of them spoke for a few moments.

"You're leaving two?" Ilyana asked in her soft, tired voice. Everyone knew she was bi and had a small thing for me which made Shinon being over here even worse.

"Yeah, you're going to leave your girlfriend for your boyfriend?" he mocked as Ilyana began to blush deeply.

I finally began to breathe again when the bell rang, forcing Shinon to leave for his class.

"I don't want to wither away here," I breathed out quietly, so that only Titania and Rhys heard me while the others split off to their own classes.

"So what all do you need to earn?" Rhys asked.  
"Well I need to earn at least half the money I need to get an apartment to live in while I'm there. But I'm going to see if I can get a job at that new restaurant and I'm going to baby sit," I told him while I struggled to keep me breathing calm as I thought about the possible reasons Ike had decided to leave.

"Hey!" Titania exclaimed in excitement, "If Rhys and I help you, maybe even Oscar, then you'll be able to see Ike even sooner! Oh you two are just too cute!"

After riding the bus for eight hard weeks straight, saving up every penny under the couch cushions, having help from Rhys's dog walking, Titania's lawn mowing, Oscar's chef job, Boyd's help at the gym and my two jobs, I finally had about five-fourths of the money I would need.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted with relief while we all stood in the park together, "I can't believe we did it! And in only two months! I feel like I should give the extra back to you guys, are you sure you want me to take it?"

"Of course we want you to take it; you need it for food, water, electricity and gas." Titania assured.

"We're going to miss you a lot," Ilyana said sadly.

"I'll come back and visit, I promise. And I'll drag Ike back with me two," I told her while I smiled and hugged her.

"Make sure he's eating right and that he is healthy." Oscar told me while Rhys nodded.

"Good bye Soren, we are all going to miss you so much." Titania told me while wrapping me in a hug.

"Good bye," I said as I walked away.

"Well I'm all packed mother," Soren shouted down the stairs later that day.

I dashed down the stairs with my two bags and went out to my black Porsche. My mother came out of the house and watched me as I put the bags into the back of my small car.

"Promise me you'll be ok," my mother requested.

"I promise mother, I'll be safe," I told her as I went over to hug her.

"Are you sure you don't want to take some food with you? I won't mind one bit if you take anything."

"I guess I'll take a couple of sandwiches so that I'll have something to eat while I'm unpacking."

"What about cereal? Maybe some roman noodles? How about cold pizza?"

"Mother, I'm going to be fine. I have everything I need, I promise."

"What about entertainment?"

"I have a deck of cards, I can play Solitaire."

She pondered for a moment but couldn't think of a thing that she could say that I wouldn't have a solution for.

My mother hugged me one last time.

"Drive safe."

"I will."

I got into my car and waved at her before I backed up out of the drive way and drove away.

In Link's Eyes

"Hey guys, do you see that girl with the black hair?" I asked Roy and Martha.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Martha said while getting on her tip toes to see over people.

Roy started to jump up and down in a sad attempt to see the new girl.

"You don't need to see Roy," Martha told him while putting her hand on his head to stop him from jumping, "Maybe you should go over there and ask her who she is. She's obviously new; she's looking all over the place and looks lost."

"Ok," I said as I crossed the crowd to get beside the black haired girl.

When I finally reached her I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, my name's Link. What's yours?" I asked her while walking beside her.

"Soren," She said quickly.

"That's a nice name. Are you new here?"

"Yes," she answered quickly again.

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

"No."

"I see, well do you know where your class is? You seem lost."

Soren took a heavy breathe before giving me a look of warning.

"No, I don't have any idea where I'm going. I don't even know what my classes are. And I can't even think straight because I'm looking for somebody very important but there's no telling where he is," she confessed.  
I looked down at my feet while still walking next to her.

"Well who are you looking for? Maybe I know him," I offered to not seem so awkward.

"Ike, he has blue hair, he's really tall, and he has a light tan."

"Oh! He just got here a few months ago, yeah I know him. He should be here soon and I can help you get your schedule if you want."

"Please and thank you," she said politely.

"No problem," I assured her with a smile before I walked her over to the counselor's office and helped her find out what her classes were.

"Hey look at that! We have most of the same classes. The only difference is that you're in AP science, math, LA and history."

Dang, I thought, she must be some kind of genius.

"Isn't that half the day?" she asked while giving me a strange look.

"So? We have lunch, band, PE, and speech together and our first period is speech."

"I guess. Would you know Ike's schedule by any chance?"

"Yeah, you two have lunch, PE and science together," I told her as I remembered all our meeting spots with our friends "I have an idea! I'll introduce you to Martha and Roy! They're very nice, except Martha can have some anger issues when Roy gets on her nerves."

I led Soren to them through the crowd and held onto Soren's wrist so that she wouldn't be lost in the sea of people.

Soren saw the other two and could probably already tell what they were like; by the way Martha stood still watching Roy as he bounced around and couldn't stay put. Martha is a calm, smart girl while Roy was hyper, talkative, and a pyromaniac. Except the pyro part probably wasn't as easy to guess.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, "This is Soren. She's new here and I'm going to show her around."

"Oh that's nice Link," Martha said calmly as Roy finally stopped bouncing.

As Soren opened her mouth and prepared to say something the bell rung.  
"Time for class!" I announced, "Come on Soren, class is down that hall."

I went to hold Soren's wrist and gently pull her to come with me, but as soon as my hand made contact with her wrist there was a small shock which caused Soren to pull away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I shouted over the noisy crowd.

"It's fine… Let's just get to class." Soren said as she looked over to see that Roy and Martha had already walked away.

In speech the teacher, Mr. Two, had requested that Soren stand in front of the class and give a quick speech about herself and why she had moved to SSBB High.

Soren approached the front of the room shakily and kept her head down. When she had reached the chalk board she turned towards the class after taking a deep breath and held her head high.

"My name is Soren and…I…" her mind must have gone blank when she saw the whole class staring at her.

I started to make a quiet noise to catch her attention and motioned for her to relax and just look at me. Since I was in the middle of the front row she found it easy to keep looking at me without looking awkward.

"I love to read and at my old school my speech class was a lot smaller. I moved here because my mother had a job transfer so we had to move here from FE High."

"Okay, good enough. So does anybody have any questions?" Mr. Two asked the class.

I raised my hand high in the air while everyone else kept their arms planted on the desk or in their laps.

"What does your mom do?" Link asked, "Is she a secret agent? Or maybe an international business woman!"

The class giggled at my silliness while Soren slightly blushed, trying to ignore the others.

"She's a magazine photographer." Soren said quickly and quietly.

"She takes pictures of magazines?" my burnet friend with a fancy hair piece asked.

"Of course not Zelly! That'd be weird!" I shouted back at her, "She obviously takes pictures of the stands that the magazines sit on."

The class started to laugh loudly while Zelly rolled her eyes and giggle.

"Sorry Soren, we couldn't resist," Zelly chuckled.

The purple teacher stood up and walked over to Soren as his long tail swung around in the air.

"You may sit down now, Soren," he said in a deep voice.

Soren walked over to her seat which was beside a blond girl with a pink shirt and skirt, another friend of mine.

I look back to see that she was leaned over to Soren and whispering in her ear; probably the same thing she likes to whisper into every new girl's ear.

"Hi, my name is Peach. I saw how Link motioned at you, I think he likes you but I'd be careful because Zelda might get jealous," She started to laugh quietly, "I'm just kidding, don't worry. He's very sweet and Zelda is over him, she's with Daisy."

"Excuse me? Isn't Daisy a girl name?" Soren asked, very quietly and very confused. I was right and I love having Hylian ears.

"Yep, and Daisy is a girl. Not all girls are into guys," Peach explained to her, no longer in her ear.

Then an orange, fox like boy behind Peach shushed her.

"Peach, would you please be quiet? You just have to talk all the time, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do and that's Tails." Peach introduced while pointing over to the boy for Soren.

Tails sighed and rolled his eyes.

After class Peach wrapped her arms around Soren from behind right outside of the class room, strange girl.

"Hi!" Peach shouted.

"Peach, settle down. There's no reason to try to rape the new kid," Zelda said as she walked out of the class room behind me.

"I'm not raping her!" Peach protested.

I laughed and grabbed onto Soren's wrist again, lightly of course.

"Come on! Let's get to PE!" I said happily.

"Yeah!" Peach exclaimed, "She has PE with us too!"

"I don't see why you get all excited about PE…all we get to do today is play want-to-be baseball," Zelda said, extremely board.

"Well maybe it'll rain and we can just walk around the gym. That would be fun," Peach tried to convince, "The weather channel says that there's a 50 percent chance."

"I wish," Zelda said with a sigh.

As we all walked to the gym, Peach decided that she could hold Soren's hand while I had her other hand.

And so another one joins our group of insanity, of course she seems a bit sane.


	2. Episode 1: First Day

I don't think I left any comments last time so how about I do that now?

First off, Soren's a chick. Second, I know Soren's really a dude in the game. Third, I don't own Fire Emblem, or Soren, or anybody else, or Super Bros Brawl.

Now, this is an edited version of the one I post on deviant art and it's much further behind and much better. Also, because this was originally written in 'TV show' format (meaning each update was so long), some updates will be super long while others will be super short. And one last thing; I will warn you at the beginning of every episode/chapter/update/ part if there is anything you would want warned about. Of course there's nothing to be warned about in this episode so enjoy. And comments are always welcomed.

SSBB High School

Episode 1: First Day

In Soren's Eyes

When I reached lunch, I scanned the large lunch room for Ike as I thought about my day. PE was a drag because it didn't rain so I didn't get a chance to even get close to Ike since we were on opposite teams, in English and History Zelda and I already knew everything about the subject the class was on so we just played tic-tack-toe and in math we took simple notes in song: (1) 'negative B plus or minus the square root of B square, minus four times AC, all over two A'. I'm sure that'll be in my head all day due to the fact that Peach was humming it the whole time.

Oh look. It's the blonde elf boy; why couldn't I meet a nice calm, quite guy that doesn't ask a million questions and doesn't have a female friend that doesn't want to stop holding my hand?

"Hey, Soren!" he called from a table not too far away as he walked over to me with his tray.

"Hi Link, do you have any idea what that lunch lady slapped onto my tray?" I asked him as I walked beside him.

He peered at it while his pointed ears moved into a curious angle.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure it won't eat you before you can eat it."

"Wonderful; mystery slop."

He burst out laughing but it wasn't even noticed by the others since the lunch room was already so loud.

"Well the girls already have a table reserved for our group," Link told me as we continued to walk.

"Oh well, I was hoping that I could find Ike and sit with him," I told him as I stared at my tray, just trying to avoid eye contact and get away from him.

"Then you're life just got a lot easier because Ike sits at my table with his girlfriend!" I looked up at him with trembling eyes while he had that big stupid smile plastered on his face.

Girlfriend? Did he just say 'girlfriend'?

"He…when? Wait what?" I stumbled to get the words out.

"Yeah, the two of us are actually really good friends and he-"

"Not that! He has a girlfriend? Since when? He's only been here for two months!" I felt the panic rush over me as I tried to think of something to calm myself down.

"Oh, well he's not cheating on you is he?" he asked, looking a bit upset.

"Of course not! He's not like that! He's not even my boyfriend!" I told him as his expression became a little less hurt looking.

"Well that's good…oh and they've been together since last month. They make the cutest couple!"

Cutest couple…that's what I thought Ike and I were going to become…my life is ruined, I should have known. The blonde kept talking but all I heard was mumbling and slurs.

"I'm not feeling so good," I mumbled, "I think I'll pass on lunch."

"You can't do that! You'll be super hungry and it'll only make you feel worse!" he tried to convince me but my mind was already made.

"Maybe I'll sit with you tomorrow. I'll see you later," I said as I walked away and dumped off my tray.

In Link's Eyes

Her long hair flowed around her perfect figure as she ran away. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Maybe I'm just not her type.

I walked to my table in silence and looked down for a second.

"Hey Link," Zelly shouted to me from our table, "What happened to Soren? She was walking with you and then ran off."

"She said she wasn't feeling good…I think she was just hates me so she made that up so that she could get away from me." I accused her as I make sure my try was far enough away from me before I slammed my head on the blue table top.

"Who's Soren?" Ike asked.

"She's this cute new girl; she has long black hair and crimson eyes and this strange tattoo on her forehead," Peach described. I think Peach might have a better chance with her than me but I could've sworn she was straight.

"That sounds just like somebody at my old school," Ike told us as he started munching on his lunch.

"She said she knows you," Zelly told him.

"No way! It can't be the same person!" Ike said in disbelief, "How did she get here?"

"In speech class she said that he mom got a job transfer since she's a photographer for some foreign magazine," I told him as I barely lifted my bruised forehead off the table.

"But her mom doesn't do that, she works at a bank," Ike told us.

That was a lie? I wonder if she's even a girl. Well she has to be, she has that perfect body.

"Hey what's wrong Link?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was too lost in thought to concentrate on Daisy's comment.

"You were staring into space with some wired look on your face."

"Oh I'm just thinking,"

After lunch Soren came into band late, looking paler then earlier. She handed a little piece of paper to the instructor and then he told her to wait there till after the warm-ups.

When the instructor was finished asking Soren some questions he sent her to sit next to Pit, who played the violin.

I gazed at her as the world stood still, her flawless face was mesmerizing; even if she is a liar. And even though I know this, I can't help but think that she's innocent; like she did it to protect herself, not to hurt others.

"Link!" the instructor shouted, "Pay attention!"

I jolted back into my position while trying to figure out what was going on.

After school Soren still wasn't looking very healthy and I was worried about her.

"Hey Soren, Are you ok?" I asked her as I ran to her side.

"I'm fine," she muttered, "Do you know where I can find out which bus to ride to get home?"

"You don't have a car?"

"I do but I'm trying to save every penny I can."

"What for?"

"Nothing that would interest somebody I just met," she told me coldly.

It's true; she hates me. Maybe she just hates everybody? Or maybe just strangers?

"Well maybe I can become less of a stranger by taking you out to town, I could show you around so that you know where to go for the best burgers in town or the coolest hat store or-"

"Is there a library anywhere around?"

So she does like something; books.

"Of course, and I can show you that too."

"I'd like that very much," she said with a tiny twinkle of a smile that disappeared as soon as it showed.

For those of you who don't know that little song, it's an algebra equation we sing in the tone of 'pop goes the weasel'


	3. Episode 2: Out on the Town

I own nothing.

Please enjoy and review.

SSBB High School

Episode 2: Out on the Town

In Soren's Eyes

After school I met Link outside by the parking lot where he led me to an old red car.

"Hop in!" he said cheerfully as he swung himself into the driver's seat.

"How old is this car?" I asked him.

"I'm not too sure, it was my dad's so it means a lot to me."

"I see…So what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well nothing really since they aren't living…" he told me, slightly glumly.

"What?" I was shocked by what he just told me. He seemed so cheerful, how would that be possible if both his parents are dead?

"They died in a car crash…about five or six years ago," he told me.

To imagine, I lied about my mother's job to keep myself safe and he just blurts out something like that to me even though we just met.

Then again; he could be lying. He could just be saying that to get on my good side or to try getting closer than he needs to be.

"I'm so sorry…I-"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, "They're in a safer place now where I know they can't be harmed…and it's not like I'm all on my own. My little brother, Toony, lives with me."

"You have a little brother?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, he's ten years old. Every girl I ever brought over he stole from me since they all thought he was SO much cuter than me."

I started to laugh a little at that but I still felt slightly bad for him. I went the first fifth teen years of my life alone and then mother took me back. At least he had loving parents when he was younger; but they can't come back for him.

"So where should we head off to first?" he asked me, "I bet you're really hungry. How about we go to your place, drop off your stuff and then we can go out for dinner. After that we could go to the library and do a little bit of shopping. You're going to need more colorful clothing if you're going to hang around me and my friends."

He smiled at me while waiting for a reply. Of course I had to look myself over; realizing I was wearing complete blackness. Black knee-high boots, black jeans and of course a black sweater top.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," I told him as I thought about all my other cloths that I packed. Maybe if I wore some more colorful things, Ike would like that. He did comment, saying that long-sleeved green shirt brought out my eyes and complimented my hair.

"Awesome! So what's your address?" he asked with a big smile.

In Link's Eyes

When we got to her apartment she took out her IPhone and started to call somebody.

"Wow, that's a pretty sweet phone you got." I told her.

"Yeah, my father makes a lot of money so for my birthday he got me this. It's really cool but I have to put it in my bag a certain way so that I don't 'butt dial'. Hi mother," she said to her mom on the phone, "I just got back from school and I'm going out with a friend, do you mind? ...Awesome! Thank you, but I'd like it if you don't act so surprised that I made a friend…no I didn't get to talk to Ike a lot today. I only have him in a few classes and lunch…no I didn't because I wasn't feeling good so I went to the nurse…yeah I'm fine now… yeah… I will, I love you too bye."

She ended the call and sat her stuff down in the empty apartment.

"When do you think your mom will be home?" I asked, thinking about her sense of respect for her parents; never using mom or dad and not just saying 'thanks'. And she did just say her dad was pretty much loaded. She must be some kind of rich kid.

"Oh…um… I'm not sure…" she stuttered.

"So how long has your mom been taking pics for magazines?" I asked curiously.

"Oh for a while… like maybe a year or two," she seemed to stumble.

"So it was a lie!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked shocked, turning around and giving me a look as if I had just hit her.

"Ike said that your mom wasn't a photographer, she works at a bank!"

She slammed her face on her hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry Link…I just didn't want to tell a bunch of strangers the truth," she confessed as she sat on her floor, next to a wall, "But I guess if Ike can trust you enough to tell you such things, you don't truly belong in the stranger category."

"You have stranger issues don't you?" I asked as I sat down beside her, "But since I'm no longer one, would you mind telling me the truth?"

"I moved here on my own so that I could find Ike but it's obvious now that he moved away to start over…I just ruined his plan…"

It scared me to ask my next question but by the look in her eyes and the face she was making, I knew I had to; even if it crushed me.

"You love him…don't you?" I asked quietly.

"More than anything in the world…but you can't tell him that! You can't tell anybody! He'd hate me…" she sounded so worried about being rejected by him.

My heart sunk to my stomach since my 'crush at first sight' was in love with somebody else and only showed up in my life to be with that somebody else.

"He probably won't hate you…if anything he might be surprised or something…" I tried to say even though every second was like a steak knife pushing further into my chest.

"Well maybe not for liking him; but I'm sure he wouldn't even want to be friends with me if he wanted to start over and then I followed him."

"He didn't come here to start over and get away from you…he came here because it had more opportunities for him then back where you two came from. Believe me; he's always talking about you and his other friends," I told her as I remembered how he was always going on about how the classes seemed so much harder without this girl that would tutor him for everything and then remembering that that girl was Soren.

"Really?" she asked, with slight hope in her voice.

"Yeah, he was really concerned about you when you didn't come eat lunch, Pit seemed worried two."

"Who? The girl from band?" she asked.

"Ike's girlfriend, she's like an angel," I described and then she seemed to recall the chibi like girl.

"Yeah and I'm like a demon, I know…I saw her…she's gorgeous and there's no reason why any guy wouldn't love her," she said scornfully.

"Well demons can be pretty two…and they're a lot stronger than angels…" I smiled.

"Thanks…I feel SO much better," she groaned.

"Well it's true…you moved out on your own to get the guy you love and she probably would just be crying on her couch and just find a new guy," I told her as I sat down beside her.

"Well it'd be easy enough for her…like you said, she's an angel…she'd just have to point at any guy she wanted and he'd be hers. It's not that easy for me… Ike was the only chance I had at love and now he's gone," she exhaled heavily as my mind jolted to me to say something.

Say it! Tell her that you like her! Now's the perfect time! I could be super romantic and be like 'yeah but I can be your boyfriend!' or maybe I can be super sexy and be like 'yeah but why would you want that when you can have all of this!'

"What are you doing?" she asked me as I was doing some kind of sexy-want-to-be move.

"Being sexy?"

She sighed and then looked away.

Shot! Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Why are you hitting your head?" she asked me while she raised an eyebrow.

"I um…had a fly…on my head…and I kept missing… really badly…" I blushed, "So why don't we go out now, maybe we can get you all dressed up and make Ike super jealous and want you back!"

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Um, of whoever spots you first?"

She chuckled and then got up and went out to my car.

Yes! I still have a chance!

"Would you mind if we stopped by my house and took my little brother along with us?" I asked her as we got into my older red car.

"Not at all," she answered quickly.

"Awesome, so do you have any furniture? Your place seemed pretty empty."

"Not yet, I was going to try to find something cheap to sleep on till I can get a job and buy something better."

"What were you planning on getting?"

"Probably a dinky little blow up mattress."

"Well why settle for a dinky one? I think I have a pretty good quality blow up mattress at my house…if I'm remembering correctly then it's never been taken out of its box so it's like brand new."

"How much do you want for it?"

"Hmm…a hug and a big kiss?" I suggested jokingly while winking at her.

"You can have a hug…"

"Alrighty then. How about a hug and some lipstick?" I asked.

"Lipstick? Why would you want or need that?"

"Revenge…"

"On who?"

"My little brother, he got perfume from somewhere and as I was leaving the house to go to school he sprayed me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I might have eaten his Halloween candy…"

"Wow…"

"Well we're here."

We got out of the car and went up to my apartment.

"Hey Toony, I'm home!" I shouted into the house as I opened the door.

"Link!" he shouted back at me as he ran into the living room from the kitchen, "Who's that?"

"This is Soren, she's new to town so I'm going to show her around town. You want to come?"

"No…I think I'm going to give you a chance to have this one…I want to be an uncle someday so I have to stop stealing all your girlfriends."

That little brat! Rubbing it in my face that she's not my girlfriend and now she's probably his!

"Aw, he is cute," She chuckled.

"Well cute or not you need to come with. I can't leave you home alone and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Do I have to? I can take care of myself."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when somebody brakes in and steals all your candy and video games."

"They'd probably steal your posters of the swim suit models first."

"You have posters of swim suit models?" Soren asked distastefully.

"Well I used to but they're all boxed up and I've been meaning to give them away."

Oh great, now she thinks I'm a big pervert! At least on the bright side, if I don't get her, he won't either since she's seen what a big-mouth he is! But if she sees my room then she'll know I'm lying.

"Well I don't plan on making you an uncle so you don't have to worry about stealing me from him," she told him as she blew off the poster thing.

My heart is crushed…shattered…pounded…crumbled up, shot and then danced on…

"Oh, well then how about I give you the grand tour of the town? I could show you the most romantic places and then we could make arrangements for our marriage," he told her while putting his arm around her but because of his height, his hand didn't reach her shoulder so he just had his hand on her upper back.

She giggled at him and patted him on his head.

"Sorry but I don't think you're quite my type."

"Darn…well I'll go with you two and maybe then you'll see how irresistible I am."

In Soren's Eyes

Toony was sitting in the back of the car talking away about his video games while Link was nodding and pretending to care.

"So do you play any video games, Soren?" Toony asked me.

"Well I played this strategy game called 'Fire Emblem' which was based on the same war that my old school was named after."

"Your old school was named after a war?!" Toony asked.

"Yeah, it was a very racist war and some of the students are still kind of racist."

"What were the races? Like skin color?" Link asked.

"It wasn't skin color…there are Laguz, Beorc and Branded."

"What are those?" Toony asked.

"Laguz are half- human, half-animal, Beorc are human and Brandeds are half-Laguz, half-Beorc."

"So I'm guessing that since it was a racist war that Brandeds were or are hated?" Link asked.

"Yeah…it's not really fair," I said as unemotionally as possible.

"So what are you?" Toony asked.

"Toony! It's rude to ask things like that!" Link lectured, "But honestly…if you don't mind telling us then I'd like to know."

"Well I'd prefer not to say."

"Ok then…" Toony said.

"We're here!" Link sang.

"Yay! Griel's Grille and sandwich shack!" Toony cheered.

We got out and ate wonderful grilled sandwiches and some tomato soup, still chatting away about the town and my old school.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Toony asked.

"Sure, do you want ice cream Soren?" Link asked me sweetly.

"No thank you, I'm not really into sweets," or him.

"No way! I guess you were right, you're not my type," Toony said before finishing his soda.

After we got ice cream we headed to the library where we talked to the librarian and I signed up for a library card. Then we went to a hat store where Link insisted on getting me a red Herringbone fisherman cap, which was actually really cute.

"I found it!" Link shouted from his room after ten minutes of searching his room.

Toony and I were sitting on their couch while Link brought out the blow up mattress.

"I can't do this, it's wrong." Link sighed, "Will you stay here for the night? That way you can have a real bed to sleep on and we can find you some furniture and other things tomorrow."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Toony asked.

"Because I don't know either of you very well, you're both boys and I don't think my mother would approve of it."

"We won't do anything to you, you could stay in the guest room and you'll have your own bathroom. Just stay here for the week and on Friday night we'll go shopping and get you a few things like a bed, couch and table." Toony suggested.

"I'll be fine roughing it for a few days."

"Here, take this and stab it with a steak knife," Link told Toony as he handed the box with the blow up bed in it to him.

"Fine!" I sighed, "I'll stay."

"Yay!" the two of them cheered.


	4. Episode 3: The Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews are always welcomed and loved. Please enjoy.

SSBB High School

Episode 3: The introduction

In Link's Eyes

"So here's your room." I told Soren as I opened the room's door, "I know it's not that big but there's a bathroom right over there and Martha says she's on her way back with your things."

"Want a bed partner?" Toony asked her, poking out from behind me.

"No thank you," she smiled softly.

"But what if you have a nightmare?" he asked, almost sounding sincere.

"I think I'll be fine Toony," she told him as she walked over to the bed.

"Fine, but if you change your mind my room is down the hall, second down to the left; and ignore the 'stay out' sign, that's for Link," he told her.

"Thank you," she chuckled.

He's such a brat…doesn't he have any manners, or any self-respect?

_Ding-Dong!_

That can't be Martha…she shouldn't be here for another 20 minutes.

"Stay here you two, I'll be right back." I told them.

I went out to the living room and looked through the peep hole in the door.

A black haired man, smoking a cigarette was standing outside, in front of the door.

Oh not him! Not right now!

"Hey Shade!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, can I stay here for a few days?" he asked casually.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"The police are investigated my place for drugs, a couple of pot heads broke in and dumped their crap in my living room. So now the police think that it's mine," he told me, though I wasn't sure how believable that was.

"Are you sure it's not?" I asked my twin.

"Are you accusing me of doing that? I might smoke but that's it," yeah right.

"Well you're already killing your body," I mumbled.

"I got my good looks to think about, that's worth more to me than doing drugs. So can I stay or what?" he asked.

"Sorry but the guest room is already being used," I told him.

"For what?"

"Roy is staying with me since his house got invaded by bugs so the exterminators used this really powerful stuff that requires him to stay out of his house for the next week or something like that."

I need to call Roy after this to tell him not to blow my cover.

"I see, how about I say hi? I haven't seen him in a while," he asked as he put out the butt of his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe.

"He's taking a shower right now," I lied quickly.

"I don't hear the shower running," he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well that's because he…"

Think! Hurry! I can't let him find out about Soren! He might hurt her like he hurt Midna.

"Who's that?" he asked while looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to see a few streaks of black hair swaying behind the wall.

"Oh Toony must be wearing some kind of wig or something."

"Stop," he commanded.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Lying to me, just tell me the real reason why you don't want me to stay here," he told me, sounding a bit peeved.

"That's my business and not yours," I told him.

"Oh fine…but trust me, I'm going to find out what you're hiding from me."

He turned around and walked away with the purple tips of his hair shinning in the light from his car's head lights.

"Who was that?" Soren asked as she stepped out from behind the wall.

"Nobody important," I told her, "But you should stay away from him, he's pretty messed up."

"Ok…" she said as she looked up at the clock, "When should Martha get here?"

"Around 10; hey Toony!" I shouted out.

"What?" he shouted from his room.

"Brush your teeth and get in bed!" I told him.

"Fine," he shouted back.

"Do you want to watch some TV while we wait?" I asked Soren.

"Sure," she nodded as she came closer.

"Alrighty," I said as I grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch, "So what kind of shows do you watch?"

"I like the history and discovery channels."

"I like Food Network. Have you ever seen 'Man vs. Food'?"

"No…it sounds a little odd," she answered as she sat beside me.

"It is! In one episode he had to eat donkey butt!" I explained with wide eyes.

"Ew!" she scrunched her nose as her face went sour.

"It made Toony throw up."

"And you kept watching it?"

"I wanted to see if he could finish it!" I defended.

She looked at me as if I were crazy, which I was, but then the look got a lot softer and almost lovingly. She was absolutely beautiful, like an angel, or a goddess.

She started to move closer to me and then leaned in towards me while putting her arm around my shoulder. Her lips puckered up and her crimson eyes hid behind her light eye lids as her eyelashes shinned in the light.

"Well are you going to turn the TV on?" she asked while looking at the black screen, sitting toward the TV with her hands sitting gently in her lap. I sucked in my lips before she turned her head to look at me.

"Oh yeah, sorry…I zoned out."

Thank goodness she didn't see that! What if she had seen that? She would have left and she never would have talked to me ever again!

"How's this?" I asked when Myth Busters came on.

"I love this show!" she cheered.

"Me two!"

"Liiiink!" Toony shouted.

"What Toony?"

"Can I watch two?"

"No! Now go to bed."

"You're a butt!"

"I know!"

_Ding-Dong!_

Can I have two minutes with her?!

"I'll get it." I said as I stood up.

I opened the door as Martha came in with a few bags. Then Soren ran up and grabbed two of the three.

"Thank you Marth." I said as I shut the door.

"Martha." She said in reply.

"Marth."

"Marth is a boy's name…I'm a girl," she said stubbornly.

"Are you sure? I think I need proof."

"Don't make me hurt you."

I laughed and then went to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"So how long are you staying here?" Martha asked Soren.

"Till Friday I think. Link insists that I stay here till I can get some furniture and a job."

"Actually I insist that you stay here as long as you need…and that you don't choose my brother over me like every other girl I know."

"If you were cuter then maybe you'd have as many fan girls as him," Martha said bluntly as she went around the corner.


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Twin

SSBB High School

Episode 4: Dark Twin

In Shade's Eyes

What could he be hiding? Toony doesn't have any wig, Roy was probably just a cover story, and he wouldn't even let me step inside.

"Shade!" my short, purple haired friend called.

"I'm coming!" I shouted from inside Vaati's guest room, "What is it?"

"Are you ok? I can hear you pacing back and forth," he asked as I opened the door.

"Oh it's just that my dim-witted brother is hiding something…or someone…"

"And it's bothering you that much?"

"Of course it is," I grumbled, "If it weren't for his existence I wouldn't have to live this life. So if I'm going to suffer, so is he."

The feeling of rejection and abandonment had made me vain over the years and if I couldn't have who or what I wanted, neither would he.

"Understood…So is there anything I can do to help you feel relieved from this mystery?"

"Well first off I want to find out what it is…are you ready to go spying?"

"I was ready before you asked," he answered sneakily.

Once the clock reached the point of 11 pm, Vaati and I drove over to Link's apartment.

"We need to sneak around to the guest bedroom's window," Vaati pointed out as he parked the car a few buildings away from Link's, "By the way, how come you didn't come to me first?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you were finding a place to stay, how come you didn't come to me first?"

"Oh well I didn't want to bother you and if I were able to stay with Link I could find out what's important to him now," I told him.

"Well then thank you! It's wonderful to know that you care!" Vaati said with a half-smile.

When we reached the window the two of us looked through the window where a deep blue dragon nightlight, dimly lit up the face of the slumbering figure.

"She looks kind of familiar…" Vaati said while staring at her.

"I've never seen her before, she must be new," I told him as i scanned the room.

"Her hair looks like how yours used to be and her skin tone is so close to yours. Do you think that you have the wrong twin?"

"That's not possible! Now stop talking about such weird and stupid ideas!" I snapped at his ignorant joke.

"When was the last time you had a cigarette?"

"Like two hours ago, why?"

"Because you act cranky when you don't have one like every hour or so…"

"I ran out. Now focus! Where have you seen her before? And no more of that lost twin crap!"

"Fine, fine…hmmm…oh I know! She's in my math class! She's a genius, and she's super pretty…I wonder why Link has her at his house," when it came to situation like this, I almost regret dropping out of school.

"Wonderful, I need you to keep an eye on her and let me know when you find out a way for me to get to her without Link there."

"Why am I always the one that has to do this kind of work?" he asked quietly as we left the window and headed back to the car.

"Because I left that reached building and now I can't get in."

"Right, I'll keep a close eye on her," he sighed.


	6. Episode 5: Job Hunter

SSBB High School

Episode 5: Job Hunter

Part 1

In Soren's Eyes

It's already Wednesday and I still don't have a job or any idea of where I can get one. After school I need to go searching for one, thank goodness it's already time to head to eighth period.

"Hey, you're new here right?" a strange voice asked from behind me.

I turned around but didn't see anybody till I looked down. The voice belonged to a very short boy with a darker shade of lavender colored hair, pointed ears, pale-purplish skin, and red eyes.

At least here, maybe nobody will care about my eye color since he's not the only other person I've seen with red eyes.

"Um, yeah…I'm Soren, who are you?" I asked, going back to reality.

Why did I just tell him my name? I don't want to be around anybody else…I'm already stuck with enough crazy people.

"My name is Vaati."

"That's a nice name," he seems nice, but he looks a little creepy, "By any chance, do you know where I could find a job?"

"I'm sure you could find a good job somewhere in the main part of town. There are tons of stores and restaurants there," he told me casually.

"Thanks!" I slightly cheered.

In Vaati's Eyes

Her sweet smile shinned across her face. Who knew telling somebody where they could get a job would make them so happy? It's too bad that Shade wants to do who knows what to her. Maybe I could save her. But if I save her it would be suicide if Shade found out.

"Oh it's no problem." I said to her.

How does she look so much like Shade? Black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and they are both rather skinny. The only difference I can see is that smile. Shade smiles so crookedly while her smile is so innocent.

"Well I'll see you later Vaati!" she called as she walked away to class.

"See ya!"

No wonder Link is hiding her.

In Link's Eyes

After the last class of the day I waited for Soren near the main doors of the school.

There she is! She looks so pretty and I'm so close to asking her out! Maybe Zelly can give me some pointers on a romantic date or something to win her over.

"Hey Soren, over here!" I shouted over to her.

Her face lifted from the crowd and her rose-red eyes seemed to sparkle. She ran over here and tackled me into a hug.

"Oh Link, I love you so much. Destiny brought me to you and now I feel happier than any other time in my life, you complete me!" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Hey Link, are you ok?" she asked.

"Better than ever, my-" wait! That was just a daydream?! Dang it! "Friend…my friend, heh heh."

Why am I such an idiot?

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Well let's go," I said as I walked out the school doors, "So how was your day?"

"I met this guy named Vaati. He was really nice and when I asked him where I could find a job he told me that the best place to look would be the main part of town. He says there are a ton of stores and restaurants."

A guy? Helpful? Really nice? If she says those kinds of things about a stranger, what does she say about me? Maybe she tells her mom how cute she thinks I am or how much she wants no body except for me.

Or maybe she thinks I'm a total dork or something horrible.

"So do you want to go job hunting with me?" she asked as she got into the passenger seat of my car.

"Sure, so is this your first time having a job?"

"No, I was a waitress at a new restaurant in my old town."

A waitress? I wonder if she wore some kind of short puffy skirt or something. I bet she looked really sexy.

"The outfits were kind of simple, we wore this button-up, short sleeved, white shirt with a plain black skirt that went past our knees."

Well that dream is dead.

"That sounds nice," I told her, "So are you going to look for another waitress job?"

"I'm going to take the best paying job I can," she told me as I started the car.

"Well I know this one place that I hear the waitresses get paid pretty well since the place has such great business and the owner is super awesome."

"That sounds nice, but why do you want me to be a waitress so much?"

"Well you have that great personality that would be perfect for a waitress."

And they wear those super adorable outfits.

A pale-orange, mid-thigh skirt ruffled under a bright orange vest with a short sleeved white shirt. Then yellow, fingerless gloves tied on by an orange string. And of course the tan shoes that are tight on the feet and then go up above the ankles loosely.

I can already see her in that cute outfit with her black hair swerving around her, playing with the hem of the skirt, coming home in that short little skirt.

"Red light, you better slow down."

"Oh, right. Sorry…I guess I left for la-la land."

"You need to be more careful, you don't need to run a red light and get into a crash."

"Or just get a ticket."

"That would be if you were lucky."

She's beautiful but she has those depressing moments that I'd prefer to lighten up a bit.

After a few awkward minutes of driving we arrived at town square where the majority of the job offerings were.

"Well since today's my last day off till next week, this will probably be the best day for you to start looking for jobs."

"How do you think that you having a day off helps me get a job?"

"Um…back up?"

"Of course; and what about Toony?"

"Zelda is taking care of him because Tetra wanted to hang out with him. I don't know why he bothers trying to steal my girlfriends when he has a girl his own age to be with."

"Well I guess we better get started on the job hunt."

In Soren's Eyes

We parked in front of a space ship themed restaurant first.

"Samus Space Diner? This place is new," Link said as he looked up at the sign.

"Well they have a help wanted sign so we should check it out."

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of food they serve."

We walked in and a woman wearing a skin tight blue jumpsuit jumped out in front of us.

"Welcome to 'Samus Space Diner'! Are you here to apply for a job or take a ride into space while enjoying your space food?" she asked while her big blond pony-tail swayed around her.

"I'm here to apply for a job, and he's here for…what again?" I asked.

"Back up!" Link cheered.

"Back up?" the blond questioned, "Are you worried that I'm going to shoot you with my laser gun; because it's just a prop!"

"No, he's just a little…out there," I told her.

"Ok then, well do you know the job openings?"

"No, I didn't think there would be but one."

"Well we need a cook, a bus boy…or girl…a few advertisers wouldn't hurt and I think that's all."

Judging by the way she was listing, she sounded like the first-time-self-employed manager.

"If you need a cook then why did you ask if we were here to eat?" Link questioned.

"Well the waiters and I have been able to keep the place going till we have a real cook. So what job are you going after?"

"Well what kind of food do you serve?" I asked.

"We take real space food and make the earth version of it."

"But then it's not really space food." Link interrupted.

"Well it's better than serving French…" she lashed out.

"Good point."

"Well I'm not too sure what any space food is." I told her.

"Can you make green beans?"

"No."

"Potatoes?"

"Not really."

"How about any meat?"

"Ye-no…"

"I'm sorry but I'm not too sure this is the right place for you're cooking skills. You don't look like the kind of person to clean tables…do you have any advertising experience?"

"None at all."

"Sorry kid but it looks like you need to keep looking."

"Ok…let's go Link."

We walked out and kept going. We stopped at a few stores but none of the managers thought that I would be out there enough to make any sales, the library said that they didn't need anybody any more since they just hired the new reader for the children and a fast food place said that they don't need any workers with tattoos on their foreheads.

"It's not even a tattoo…" I grumbled as we walked out.

"Well the average person doesn't know that," Link tried to explain.

"I guess…" I sighed

"Don't worry; we still have a few more places to check. Remember the restaurant I told you about?"

"Where the waitresses get a decent pay?"

"Yeah, we haven't checked out that place yet."

"Well I guess…so where do you work?" I asked as we walked down the side walk.

"I work for a horse breeder; I groom, walk, feed and water half of the horses."

"How many horses do you have to take care of?"

"About 50 or so…they are all very well behaved so my job isn't too hard but it takes a while."

"Isn't that a few more horses than necessary?"

"Well he's always making sells, mostly to people far away, so he makes sure he always has plenty of horses."

"That's good,"

We kept walking down the walk way and then I finally realized that the leaves weren't changing colors even though it's autumn.

"Why are the leaves still green? And why is it still warm outside?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as if he really didn't understand.

"It's almost winter!"

"What's winter?" he truly sounded like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Snow time, Santa clause, the leaves on the trees are all fallen off, and winter solstice!"

"What's snow and Santa?"

"Oh I don't know why I'm playing this game! I know you're just messing around with me, so would you just tell me why it's so warm and why the leaves aren't even changing colors?"

"Are they supposed to?"

"Oh forget it, if you don't want to tell me then don't!"

In Link's Eyes

I honestly didn't know what she was talking about but she didn't believe me.

What colors are they supposed to change to? What in the world is snow? Why does she think I'm just kidding?

"Soren?"

"What?" she asked in an almost scorned voice.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, could you please explain to me?"

"The seasons…winter means that everything starts going into a deep slumber until spring, when everything comes back to life. Didn't you learn this in elementary school? And if you didn't then haven't you ever seen the outside world during winter?"

I never went to a real school until I came here, but I couldn't tell her that. But now I need to know what these things are.

"No…I never went to elementary school…and I guess where I come from, the forest doesn't change."

She gave me a shocked look, with her crimson eyes wide open and her ruby lips in a tiny frown.

"You don't have seasons?"

"I guess not…and I guess this place doesn't either…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize…I guess I should have considered that…But how did you learn anything prior to public school?" she asked, walking forward again.

"It's ok, and I learned from my villagers and an old friend," Midna…

I wish I could erase what my brother did to her, why does he enjoy hurting the ones I hold close? Oh Soren…I wish I could ask you to be mine but I fear that Shade might hurt you…

"So is this the place?" she asked as she looked up at a neon sign.

"Misty Bar…yep…let's go in."

We walked in and were greeted by a mist at our feet and the sound of music playing in the background.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the waitresses, "Do you know where my friend could apply for a job?"

She looked behind me and looked Soren up and down.

"Mmm…are you sure she'll be comfortable in these outfits? She looks kind of reserved. And I'm surprised her boyfriend would be trying to get her a job where random guys can stare at what her ma gave her all day," she questioned me in her thick accent.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I'm not her boyfriend and as long as she doesn't go home with any of them I'm fine."

"So what are you? Her brother? You don't look like siblings…" she asked as she put her face closer to mine to look me in the eyes.

"I'm her friend and is it any of your business?"

"Oh I see…you want to be the random guy checkin' her out all day. Alright well then follow me."

I'm so glad Soren was too distracted by the aroma of this place to hear any of that.

In Soren's Eyes

We walked through the misty floor, following the tall blond waitress to the owner's office.

"Here you go," she said as she opened the door and entered, "Excuse me sir, this girl has something to ask you."

The man was a very tall, red haired man with a tall, sharp nose, wearing a light lavender suit.

"Thank you," he said to her as she walked back out to her work, "So what is it that you wish to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could apply for a job here," I told him.

"Well of course you can apply, what's your name and what position are you looking for?" he asked as he went to looking in a filling cabnit.

"I'm Soren and a waitress sir."

"That's a lovely name, my name is Cyas. Here is the resume you need to fill out, once you finish it just bring it back here and I'll check it out and see if you are fit as a waitress here."

In Vaati's Eyes

I looked around the bar to see if Shade had arrived yet but I saw a different raven haired friend, Soren.

What is she doing here? She must be looking for a job, oh don't pick this place! Doesn't Link know that Shade hangs out here?

Oh forget these feelings! She's just another person to get rid of, if I succeed in helping Shade this time my dept. will be paid off and he can love me for me and not his payback.

But she's just an innocent victim, she didn't do anything to Shade and she's not even with Link! I have to protect her but if I do then Shade will take his revenge out on me.

In Link's Eyes

When we got back to the apartment Soren went straight to the kitchen table and started filling out the resume.

"Why are you working on it in the kitchen?" I asked her.

"Because there are books in here."

Strange. That's what she is; strange.

"So? They are just cook books, it's not like they can help you at all," I chuckled softly.

"I feel better when I work on something when I'm near books…I liked going to the library after school to do all my homework at my old school," she explained.

"Why didn't you say so? We could have gone to the library if you wanted, in fact if you still want to we can," I offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you and I didn't think you would be very entertained by the library," she smiled softly.

"Well I wouldn't mind…do you need any help?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder. "Not really, I've got it covered," she replied, filling the blanks out much quicker than I ever could.

"Ok then…" I sing-songed as I sat in the chair across from her.


End file.
